The Wolf and His Cub
by slytherensangel26
Summary: FATHER'S DAY ONE SHOT Glory of Love universe! In the wake of the confrontation between Mr. Rickshaw and the Rangers, Billy visits his son Fabian's bedside and reflects on events that lead up to his son's birth.


**Hey everyone! To all the dad's out there, I want to say Happy Father's Day!**

**This is just a little one shot that I had in mind when writing the last chapter, but with all the drama and action coming up next, this little part wouldn't really fit. So I'm posting it separately.**

**Mega Sized thanks to Mertmidnightangel for getting this edited so quickly!**

**It's a bit sad, but it shows one of the many facets of a good Dad. Enjoy!**

* * *

Billy sighed heavily against the door way to the kid's nursery. The dogs had been buried in a little spot in the garden, and now with that depressing task completed, he wanted nothing more than to be at his son's bedside. How glad he was that his son never saw the bodies, his last memory of them would be Psyche and Mischief chasing around the tennis balls in the back yard. That last happy memory of them was what he wanted for his child...and he would have it.

In the morning a mini funeral would be held in the garden next to the little pond. But for now, he just hoped little Fabian, the apple of his eye, would sleep through the night. He took a deep cleansing breath and walked quietly to the little toddler bed that had been set up when his boy finally outgrew the nursery crib. He lowered himself gently to the thick carpeting and gazed at the slumbering child.

He smiled with pride at the little blue stuffed wolf that his son held close to him. Kat had gotten that little plushie when they'd found out that they were expecting a baby. She didn't carry the Ninjetti Powers like he did, as she had merely taken Kimberly's spot when the girl who was his best friend had swapped places with his girlfriend. So, she had no animal spirit to pass on to her son...how had she even known it was a boy anyway? Billy shook his head; it didn't really matter though. He learned from Tommy how moms always had a sort of sixth sense. He didn't dare question it...he was way too smart for that. Fabian's sad blue eyes opened then.

"They're gone, aren't they?" He asked in a whisper.

He took a deep breath. "Yeah, they gave their lives protecting us." It was all he could think of to say...but it sounded good to him. He hoped his son didn't ask any other questions about it. How else did one explain that a vicious Nazi-wanna-be had invaded their property and killed two loving guard dogs in cold blood?

Fabian nodded and slid out of bed and into his dad's waiting arms. Billy wrapped his son up as he turned on the spot and leaned his back against the side of the bed. The child snuggled against him, and he felt the tiny shoulder's shake with pent up tears. He kissed his son's head as he soothingly (he hoped it was) carded the boy's soft blond curls. He said nothing as his child mourned his best furry buddies. As he held his son he thought back to the day he'd been given the best gift ever.

Fabian had arrived in the early hours of Father's day. He'd been married to Kat for about three years prior to that, just after he'd graduated with a PhD in computer science. They'd not really planned on having children so soon...Kat had just finished her tenure with the dancing troupe, and they had decided it was past time to put down roots in Angel Grove.

The manor had long been completed by then, but they hadn't really ever stepped foot in the room, though it had been decorated with the theme that they'd decided on. The first night they'd spent in the room was the night (he'd calculated it) that their son had been conceived.

Those 9 months had been a blast. He'd taken to it with a lot of enthusiasm.

By the time they'd announced their good news, Autumn and Kyle were already outgrowing the child phase and were on the brink of what the modern world called the 'tween phase' and had wanted their own rooms on what would become the kid's floor.

Room wasn't the issue at the time, and Billy and his wife set to planning the room with gusto. With the help of their friends, they'd cleared out the room within a week and Kimberly and his wife, along with the other girls, had a field day picking themes and paint colors...it all had made his head spin.

He however had gotten busy with finding baby furniture...and though he'd never been really picky with this sort of thing before, he had taken finding the perfect crib and baby furniture very seriously. Thankfully, his friends Rocky and Adam didn't really bat an eye at his almost anal obsession with examining every piece for any kind of safety issues as well as making sure that the piece wasn't that 'cheap plastic crap' as he'd stated on their first trip to Wal-Mart.

Wal-Mart of course, had failed to live up to his expectations. For almost four months they scoured the newspapers and countless garage sales until finally, Billy had all but screamed out his frustration. Rocky had laughed at that, and Adam only squeezed his shoulder in understanding. In the end, it had been as a final resort that they'd checked out a place that sold rough unfinished furniture pieces...and they'd finally found what they were looking for in a sturdy crib made of cherry wood. They'd also found a matching set of drawers and rocking chair, and the three of them had all spent the months leading up to Fabian's birth sanding, staining and adding a few appliqués to the wood before it was deemed worthy of his son.

When he'd shown it to Kat, she'd had tears in her eyes and he'd been justly rewarded for his hard work...as had the other married men.

It hadn't taken long for the rest of the room to be completed. The ladies had taken care of the other important details. He could remember the moment when the room had been completed. He had stood in the room with the outdoors theme they had chosen with Kat leaning into him. He thought he'd felt pride then knowing that he'd provided a place of safety for his son to sleep.

That first night they'd brought him home, he'd gotten up more than once to watch his son slumber. That feeling of pride had been dwarfed the moment when his son had made his entrance into the world, when the delivery nurse had handed him his son, swaddled in a soft blanket. He knew he had a cheesy grin on his face, but his heart just about exploded in happiness...and he fought the desire to strut like a peacock.

That had been just the beginning of things. For though it seemed like the first months of constantly getting out of bed to pad on over to the crib, changing diapers, and bouts of colic and ear infections seemed to drag on forever, they didn't last..

Billy paused in his revelry to gaze down at Fabian and saw that his son had fallen back to sleep again. The next moment he looked up to see Tommy walking with Kayla in his arms across the hall to the room she'd only recently chosen to be hers permanently.

When the door closed he looked back down at his son. He wasn't ready to put his son back to bed yet. Tonight had frightened him. Not that pompous jerk off invading their property, but rather his son's reaction to the dog attack. He'd always suspected that his boy was special. But now, looking back he could see all those moments when the signs had been overlooked. His son's eyes had always been blue, but now looking back on every time Fabian had been truly scared or upset...his eyes had seemed to glow...How had he not seen it?

From the first time he'd heard his son's heart beat, he'd vowed to be vigilant and ever aware of anything that might harm his son. Yet he never thought the spirit of the wolf that resided within him would be passed on to his son. That it would ever manifest as it had tonight. Yet, at the back of his mind, he couldn't deny that he also felt a kind of pride, when the spectral wolf cub had followed his own wolf to go chase the bad guy.

He knew he would always worry about his son's welfare. Fabian was everything to him. When the time had come for the toddler bed, he'd done the same thing, and had once again gone back to the same place he'd found the crib and had come home with the toddler bed ready to be worked on. That bed now resided in his son's room at their house. The one he currently leaned against was the standard metal frame bed with the safety bars. It wasn't what he would have chosen, but it would do.

Very soon, as soon as this mess was over, he would be searching for a bike for Fabian who had already asked more than once for one. He'd have to find the right brand with the highest safety standards...and the training wheels would have to be the same way...

Billy shook himself. First things first…there was a funeral to get through and his son would have to say good bye to his furry friends...he really wished he could shield his son from the heartbreak of it all...the finality that was death. He knew he couldn't shield his son forever. Eventually he would have to see the world for all its ugliness, though he wouldn't deny that it had its beauty as well. The evidence was lying in his arms...softly snoring.

He really didn't want to leave his son's bedside...what if he had a nightmare?

He heard footsteps approaching the nursery; he looked up to see Kat and Kimberly. They both walked in and set several blankets on the floor before Kimberly left the room. He watched Kat, still holding his son as she layered the blankets and pillows into one big pallet. When that was done she folded back the first layer and sat on the blanket, holding out her arms for their son. He only smiled sadly and gingerly handed the boy over and waited for them to get comfortable before joining them on the blankets. He kissed Fabian's head and then his wife before pulled the top blanket over them all and let his weariness take over. Tomorrow would be hard enough, but for tonight, he would be okay.

Just before he fell asleep, he felt his son's soft breath on his cheek. And he smiled.

* * *

**So? What do you all think? Leave this little one shot some love, Okay?**


End file.
